The present invention relates to systems and applications that enable persons who are located in different areas to engage in athletic or recreational events, such as competitions or training, and compare their performances relative to each other.
Many popular sporting and recreational events and activities involve movement or travel along a course located in a geographic area. Examples of such events and activities include jogging, footraces, bicycle races, road rallies, triathlons, soap box derbies, dog sled racing, cross-country skiing, rollerblading, race walking, steeplechases, wheelchair racing, rowing, etc. Actual competitions (e.g., races) in these events or activities are popular as well as training for these events or activities. These events and activities are popular for both participants and spectators.
In general, each of these activities and events occurs in a specified place at a specified time over a specified course in order to present an equal course or set of conditions for all participants. These considerations may limit or constrain the number of people who can participate in such events or activities. Further, these considerations may limit or detract from a person's ability to participate or train for such events.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide a means by which a person can participate in an event that involves movement along a course located in a geographic area and compare his/her performance to another performance, wherein the other performance occurs at the same time but in another geographic area.
It is another objective to provide a means by which a person can participate in an event that involves movement along a course located in a geographic area and compare his/her performance to another performance, wherein the other performance occurred at another time.